inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Name of Names
The Name of Names is the true name of the Ancient Language. Anyone who has knowledge of the Name of Names can manipulate the rules of the ancient language itself. Someone could completely stop all spells from working or make it so that spells only work for certain people. Galbatorix wanted to use the Name of Names to this purpose so that he could regulate the use of Magic throughout Alagaësia and as an ulterior motive, secure his grip on his throne. What the Name of Names actually is unknown, as it is never explicitly stated in the books. History The Name of Names has been lost for hundreds of years. Galbatorix spent 40 years trying to discover its name. He found it on a tablet written in another land and in another age. It was not written by elf, dwarf, human, or urgal hands. It is likely that the tablet was of Grey Folk origin, as they were the first users of the language, even before it was bonded to magic. Eragon mentioned it in conversation with Brom, who dismissed it as a forgotten word. The name of names was first uttered in the books by Galbatorix. When Eragon, Saphira, Arya. and Elva tried to attack him, he shouted it along with other spells and they were all frozen in place, unable to move and unable to cast spells using the Ancient Language, though later Eragon cast a wordless Empathy Spell. Almost as soon as Galbatorix uttered the word, Eragon forgot what it was. Murtagh used it to combat Galbatorix and remove his wards. After Eragon learned it from him, he used it to alter and remove spells, as well as create names for the mutated species of Vroengard. Later, he used the name along with other spells from a Rider's book and re-worked the magical bond between the Dragons and Dragon Riders to include both the Urgals and Dwarves, along with the Elves and Humans. Properties The name of names controls the rules and magic of the ancient language. However, it does not apply to wordless spells and has no power over them. It can identify spells, both what they are and what they do. It can alter spells and remove them. Therefore, it is very dangerous and powerful knowledge. People who know the Name After the death of Galbatorix, Murtagh was the only person alive who knew of the Name of Names. Although the other people present during the fight against Galbatorix heard the Name spoken, it was forgotten due to Galbatorix enchanting it with a spell of forgetfulness. Before he left, Murtagh revealed the Name to Eragon, lifting the spell of forgetfulness on him only. When Nasuada asked Eragon to reveal the Name to her chosen spellcaster, Eragon mentioned that apart from himself, only Murtagh, Arya, and the Dragons should know about it. Arya, and all of the Eldunari know the name of names. This is confirmed when Nasauda asks Eragon to give the name to the leader of the league of magicians she plans to create. He says that only him, Saphira, Murtagh, Thorn, the Eldunari, and Arya know the name and it should stay that way. Being Arya's Dragon Fírnen knows the name as well. A list follows. * Galbatorix (deceased) * Murtagh and Thorn * Eragon and Saphira * Arya and Firnen * The Eldunari (Valdr, Umaroth, Glaedr) fr:Nom des Noms Category:Magical phenomena